Percy Jackson: Book 6: The Lost City
by JediMasterKait
Summary: Percy and his friends are back. And when a new prophecy, and person, arises, old stories are uncovered. Please note, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THIS IS SOLEY BASED OFF OF THE LAST OLYMPIAN.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding Crashers

**Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! This is set about 3 to 5 months after The Last Olympian. I wanted to know what would happpen after that... so I wrote it! This also has nothing to do with the Heroes of Olympus. I wrote this before Rick Riordan started that series. I do not own anything about Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All of these characters are owned by Rick Riordan except for Magan... Please enjoy my first story!**

**P.S. Sorry if my grammar or spelling or P.O.V is out of wack! I don't really pay attention until revise and edit it cuz when a new idea pops in my head i just run to my laptop and start writing it. Also, sorry if some chapters are short. I would rather you guys have something to read instead of having you wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

1: The Wedding Crashers

I just want to make my mom happy on her wedding day. And here I am at the after party acting like a normal kid. For now, at least. I was watching Paul and my mom dance and laugh after guests congratulated them. I had really grown to liking Paul, and not just because he can kick some monster butt.

"Your mom looks really happy." Annabeth looked at me with her beautiful, shining grey eyes.

After the whole Kro- you know who almost destroying Olympus thing, me and Annabeth started... you know... dating. Not that we weren't before... well, you know what I mean. Her mom, Athena, would do anything to break us apart, but Poseidon, don't even get me started with my dad. He's acting like he just started dating, or doing whatever, again... really he could go hook up with whoever he felt like, but we're not gonna discuss that.

"Yeah. As long as she's happy, I am." I could hardly stand it when our eyes met. I just wanted to burst into flames.

Suddenly, Annabeth pulled me up out of my chair and started dragging me to the center of the room. When she noticed I wasn't walking she turned and put her hand on her hip. That mean't that whatever we were about to do, I didn't have a choice.

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth started to walk again."Let's dance!"

"Um, I, uh... don't exactly know how to, er, dance"

"Just follow me!" She pulled me up against her, making me blush a furious pink color. I mumbled a curse and reminded myself to get her back sometime.

She started moving her feet and I followed along as best as possible. We were laughing and twirling and having a great time. I looked at my mom and she winked at me. We were having so much fun when I saw him. Grover had crazy eyes and was talking to a young girl, maybe about 12. She had curly ringlets of black hair and ocean, green eyes like mine. They were moving quickly through the crowd, not stopping to chat.

"Ohhh great. Grover's here." This time it was my turn to drag Annabeth across the room. We almost had to run to catch up to them, which wasn't very easy given what we were wearing.

"Percy!" Grover grabbed my arm and dragged me and Annabeth into the supply closet. "We are having a bit of trouble."

"Really! I never noticed considering you have a girl and your at Percy's mom's wedding!" Annabeth whisper-yelled her sarcastic comment. Grover winced.

Before anybody could say anything else, the girl spoke.

"Who are these people? What's going on? Where are you taking me?" The girl had a terrified look in her eyes and her voice shook, but she kept a confident and brave look on her face.

"Magan, this is Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth, this is Magan. No time for further introductions though. We have some old friends chasing after us."

I tried to think of all my old friends who wanter to kill me... to many to sort through.

" Welll... who is it!" Annabeth was looking more annoyed by the second.

Grover peeked his head out of the door and pointed. "Them."

* * *

Me and Annabeth looked out the door. I saw a familiar _empousai_ cheerleader with two other girls helping her take the cake out of the kitchen and put it in front of my mom. My mom looked at me with a wierd look in her eyes. She knew. They exchanged some words my mom followed Kelli into the kitchen. Me, Annabeth, Grover and Magan rushed out of the closet and stood outside the kitchens entrance. We listened as my mom requested for a better cake knife and walked out the kitchen door. As soon as she had come out, we had gone in.

"Percy Jackson, what a nice surprise to see you again. Oh! And this time you brought your friends." She shimmered from her chef form to her demon form. I was used to this, but Annabeth looked slightly dazed. I had Riptide out of my pocket, uncapped and into it's 3-foot bronze sword. Annabeth looked at me. I nodded. She pulled out her new knife that Tyson helped me make for her. It is almost exacly like the other except for at the bottom of the bronze right above the handle is the inscription, "Μάιος το παρελθόν είναι ξεχασμένος", which means, "May the past be forgotten".

"Grover, I need you to go tell my mom that everything is under control. Magan, I need you to stand in front of the kitchen door and make sure nobody comes in." Grover nodded and took off. Magan looked like she was going to pass out, but she too nodded and left.

"You will not ruin this day." Annabeth and I lunged toward Kelli. She dodged quickly and made the mistake of letting me get behind her. She jumped to the left and started throwing pots and pans at us. A pan hit my arm and sent pain shooting up it, but I kept dodging kitchenware and when I had her in the corner, she had been so focused on avenging me she forgot Annabeth was even in the room. Annabeth lunged toward her and stabbed her arm. That didn't kill her, and she lunged for Annabeth. But I was quicker.

"Beware! The master of the lost city is arising! She will make you rue the day! She will flourish as her sanctuary becomes the home of her beloved once more. You- You... will... be...sorry." Her words began to slur together as she turned into dust. " Youwill...bepunished...Percyfor...your..." She didn't get to finish.

Magan walked in the kitchen. She looked me straight in the eye... and passed out.

"Thanks for the help." I tiptoed out of the kitchen with my pen in my pocket once again. I didn't care the my tux had rips in it. The only thing that mattered was that the wedding was still on and that everyone had a piece of-

A wedding-goer pointed at me and yelled, "There! That is the boy who had a sword out on the chef!" The room turned into absolute chaos.

My mom grabbed hold of my arm and whispered, "Oh well. We tried." She kissed me on the cheek and I ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

Annabeth, who looked beautiful even in her torn dress, was holding up a barley concious Magan and Grover was pacing back and forth. The looked up when I walked in.

"The wedding crashers... who knew." Annabeth gave me a playful smile that I had to return.

"Blackjack and Guido are outside. I'm really sorry Percy." Grover look so ashamed

" Don't worry bout' it. We made it farther than I thought we would." We all chuckled at that one. Except for Magan who had no insight on what I mean't." Come on. Let's get this newbie to Camp."

We walked outside and boarded the pegasi.

"Hey Blackjack." I greeted my animal friend.

_Hey boss._

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Magan was behind me, unable to speak.

_I like the smell of this one. Reminds me of you. Not that you smell good all the time... cause' you definetly have your bad days!_

I didn't respond to that.

_Ha.. Ha.. Anyway... Can I have some sugar cubes when we get back?_

* * *

**I hope you liked the idea I came up with! You will find out more about Magan and where she comes from in the next chapter. If there is anything you think I can do to make this story better or if you have any ideas please review. I'm not going to be a review hoard like some people but I would appreciate feedback on things I could do better. There will be some more Percabeth throughout the story. Some chapters more than others. I have some great ideas roaring around in my head and hope you will continue to read and suggest this to other friends! Thanks so much again!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Invisible Gods

**Sorry it took me so long. When I was reading it over for the last time, I wasn't satisfied with it and decided to reword a lot of it and change the way Magan's vibe came off. Sorry if I spaced on some characters, but I really wanted to focus mainly on Magan's character. I wanted this chapter to be an introduction to Magan. I hope I nailed the characters as best as I could. I can see Percy remembering Silena and Charlie, I really wanted to mention them because they moved me in the books. Hope you Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

2: The Invisible Gods

When we arrived at the stables, I felt a sudden sad feeling, remebering how Silena Beauregard used to be at the stable 24/7. And how she and Beckendorf were oblivious to how they felt towards eachother until it was too late...

"Percy... Percy!" Annabeth was waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Whaaa?... Oh, yeah. Sorry." I put Blackjack into his stall and gave him a few sugar cubes.

"We need to tell Chiron what happened. He needs to know what Kelli told us." I quickly agreed with Annabeth and we started walking.

Campers greeted us as we made our way to the Big House. Since summer was about a month away, kids had been coming in more often. Grover said a quick goodbye and ran off towards the woods to find Juniper, his tree nymph girlfriend. I think I was the only one who noticed that all boys we walked by jaws dropped when they saw Magan. She _was_ really pretty. She had on dark blue shorts, a tank top the color of her eyes, and a her necklace, bracelet, ring and earrings all had the same charm. A lone pearl inside a silver clam. She held her head high, unlike before where she could barely keep her head up.

As we approached, I could see Chiron and Mr. D playing that pinochle game on the porch. Mr. D looked up and stared at me with a smirk on his mouth and purple flames in his eyes.

"Ahhh, Peter and his girlfriend, Anniebell."

I lowered my head and mumbled,"Percy and Annabeth." It was hard not to let that get to me. I was surprised when Magan spoke up.

"Thier names are Percy and Annabeth." She had a brave look written on her face.

Mr. D turned his gaze to her, expecting a flinch, he was taken aback when she held his gaze, unfazed.

"And who. Are. You."

"I am Magan. And I want to know what is going on." Chiron let out a soft chuckle. Magan jumped when she saw him. It was as if she hadn't noticed him before. Of course, just a few seconds ago he had been in his wheelchair.

"That's enough Dionysus." Chiron slowly moved toward us. "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Chiron. I am Camp Half-Blood's activities director." He made a gesture toward Mr. D. "This is-" Mr. D cut him off. Beginning his dramatic introduction with his arm in the air.

"I, am Dionysus, God of wine, parties, and everything fun. You," He pointed at Magan," will call me Mr. D. I am the Camp director. My father sent me here as a punishment, blah blah blah, and now I have to deal with a bunch of whiney, half-blood kids." This speech ended, earning him a bolt of lightning, which he responded to with an eye-roll.

Chiron glared at Mr. D, who was looking through a wine magazine.

"Percy, Annabeth, I want you to show Magan around camp. Make sure to be on time for dinner." He nodded, dismissing us.

* * *

"Okay, we have about 2 hours before dinner. Where should we start?" I looked at Annabeth. I could see her thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Let's start at Thalia's Tree, head to the climbing wall, back towards the stables, and end with a walk on the beach towards dinner." I nodded and we were off.

We told Magan all about the monsters, Gods and Goddesses, Mount Olympus, and our adventures. She never took her eyes off of me and Annabeth. She soaked up every word we said. She laughed at the funny parts, stared open-mouthed during the suspenseful parts, and before we knew it, we were almost to the Mess Hall.

"So if my Godly parent doesn't send a sign tonight, I'll stay in the Hermes cabin? How will I know if it's the sign? What if no one ever claims me? What if-"

"You'll be fine." Annabeth put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at her with reassuring eyes. Magan smiled back at her.

"Annabeth, you always know what to say. That's one of things I love about you." I smiled, then I realized what I just said.

"Cause', you know, I really like you, cause' your so.. you and-" She put her finger to my lips and smiled.

"I get it." She gave me a quick kiss, and kept walking.

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't see that." Magan grimaced, then followed Annabeth. I stood there for a few seconds then hurried after them.

* * *

When we got our dinner, I showed Magan how we scrape a portion of our food in the fire as an offering toward our parent. I thought of my dad, put some food into the fire, and went to sit at my table. I'd gotten used to sitting alone, although it was so much better when Tyson was here.

I was eating peacfully, thinking of my mom. I remembered how much I had missed camp during this school year. My mind was oblivious to the fact that everyone had stopped talking. I turned around and saw Magan on the floor. She had a confused look on her face.

"Whoever just did that... it wasn't funny!" The kids at the Hermes table looked as confused as she did. "I'm serious!" Blank faces stared back. She looked at Chiron.

"I don't think it was someone here. Try Athena's table." Magan walked cautiously toward Annabeth and sat down at her left. Magan was immediatly thrown back about 3 feet from the table.

"Alright. How about Aphrodite." The same thing happened, except less fierce this time. 5 minutes later, Magan had tried every table except for The Big Three. And that's about 20 Gods and Goddesses table's. She sat next to Nico Di Angelo. Nico turned his head the other direction and I thought I saw a little blush. She was thrown back. She stood and walked toward Zeus's table. Before she could sit down, the ground in front of her was struck by lightning. Every kid had lost interest in thier whatever they had been doing before, and was completely engrossed in Magan. As Magan walked toward Poseidon's table, it was like she was the only person alive. The forest had stopped, as if it was watching also. I could hear Magan hold her breath as she sat down. It felt like minutes had gone by, when it was only a few seconds. The last thing I remember seeing before my world went black, was fear in Magan's sea green eyes.

* * *

"Percy... Perseus!" I had deja vu as I woke up. When my eyesight was under control again, I saw Chiron, Annabeth, and Magan were standing over me. Magan. I could feel myself getting nauseous all over again.

I could hear pieces of what Chiron was telling Magan. "...sorry...Magan...go...He's...bit shocked."Magan left the room with her head hung down.

"Percy, can you hear me?" Annabeth gripped my face with her hands. My head was throbbing.

"...Ow." Annabeth looked like she was going to slap me. I sat up and saw I was at the Big House."What happened?"

"Well, Magan sat down, you looked at her, and then you passed out." It was Grover who spoke this time. I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead. Pain shot through my head.

"Oh yeah, then your head smacked floor." Grover had this goofy smile on his face, like he was trying to hide something else.

"Oh. So nothing else happened? Nothing crazy or wierd or... forbidden...?" I kept prodding at his mind. But it was Annabeth who spoke up this time.

"Magan... is your new sister." She winced, like she was ready for me to pass out again.

"Oh." I got up, despite everyone's warnings. I looked out the window and saw Magan sitting on the steps of the porch."I have to go. Me and my dad have some things to talk about."

* * *

**Okay. I finally finished it. I would like a few reviews since this was a hard chapter for me to write. I don't know how I did honestly. I must've rewritten the beggining 5 times! **


	3. Chapter 3: We Just Might Have A World

**Chiron was especially hard to write in this chapter. I really had to visualize the scenes, so if something is off about him or anyone else, i'm really sorry! There's so much dialogue in this chapter that I really struggled in some parts as to what they would say. I have kinda been leaving out Grover. I can't find a good place where he fits in. I promise I'll get him back soon. I figure that he would be busy anyway.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

3: We Just Might Have a World to Save...Again

I walked right out of the Big House and past Magan. Who was pacing back and forth.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Magan sounded sincere. But then I remembered why I was stomping back to my cabin in the first place.

"Fine. But I can't talk right now. Just get Annabeth to tell you about stuff." I walked faster. I could here Annabeth calling my name, and I wasn't sure if she was following me, but I didn't care.

When I got to my cabin, I slammed my door shut, but didn't hear it slam.

"What's your problem?" Annabeth grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. I quickly looked away, knowing that just one glance would captivate me.

"I'm just.. Mad! How could he not tell me I had a sister?" It's not the biggest secret, but still, a sister! Another child of the Big Three.

"Just like he didn't tell you about Tyson? When Tyson came to camp, people made fun of him, and you stood up for him. Yeah, you were mad and embarassed, but you took it. Why is it any different this time?"

I was suddenly aware of the small crowd outside my window. I walked over and shut the window.

"But Tyson is a cyclops! Magan is a.. a real demi-God!"

"So what are you? What am me?" I made the mistake of looking at her.

"Annabeth, that's not what I mean't. I'm sorry. I just got really mad." I hung my head in shame as she stomped out my cabin and slammed the door.

"Ughhhhh!" I yelled in distress. Why am I so stupid! I remembered why I came to my cabin in the first place. I grabbed a gold drachma out of my pocket and tossed it into the fountain in the corner of the cabin, a gift from Poseidon reminding me to keep in touch with home. And I was about to put it to really good use.

A few seconds later, a misty image showed my father sitting on his throne, sending away someone. He looked up and smiled. I saw a hint of guilt in his eyes that quickly faded.

"Percy! My son. How's it been?" He smiled his dazzling smile, distracting me for not even a second.

"You know what's up. Why didn't you tell me I had a sister? I had a right to know."

"Me and your mother thought it best not to tell either of you and keep you apart."

"How does my mom come into this? And why is it best? Cause' I honestly have no idea."

"Magan is just as much as your mom's child as she is mine. And the closer a child of the Big Three is to thier sibling, the stronger they are.

"So she's not just my half-sister! I think.. i'm gonna be sick."

"Nice talking with you! Message me again soon. And your mother!"

I had a deja vu moment before balcking out for the second time that day.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was in the Big House once again.

"Hey." Annabeth was sitting next to me.

"Hey. I'm sorry about yesterday, I just-"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't think about how you might of felt. I can't imagine it since it's sorta normal for me to get siblings."

"Where's Magan? I want to make sure she's okay."

"She's down by the beach. I'll go get her. Someone needs to make sure your okay. We'll be back in a minute." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and lightly walked out the door.

As soon as she left Chiron came in.

"What happened?" I hoisted myself up and out of the bed. Once again, my head was throbbing.

"Annabeth found you passed out on the floor of your room. She tried to wake you, and when she couldn't, she ran and got me."

I vaguely remembered the conversation I had with my dad.

"It is _me_ who should be asking _you_ what happened."

"I Iris-Messaged my dad." Chiron looked at me knowingly. I sighed."And he told me that Magan is my FULL sister... How could I not remember? My mom was there with me my whole life."

"They most-likely erased that period of time from your memory. I know this might be shocking but I fear that you have something else to tell me. Annabeth said it was best if you told me."

I can't believe I forgot!

"Oh gods... I forgot to tell you. At my mom's wedding there was an _empousai. _One I knew. Her name is Kelli and she helped Luke. She was following Magan and Grover. Right before she disintegrated or whatever she told me that the ruler of the lost city was arising. The she would make us rue the day... but who says that anymore, I mean... Anyway, and she told me that I would be punished for something. She didn't stay alive long enough to tell the rest."

"Well then, we should-" Chiron was cut off by Connor Stoll, who barged into the room with a paniced look.

"Chiron, Percy, Magan and Annabeth, they're down by the beach and the a wave. Annabeth's hurt." He was out of breath and on my heels, as was Chiron, when I sprinted out the door.

* * *

When I got to the beach, I saw Travis sitting by Magan and Annabeth. Annabeth was lying on the sand and Magan had her head in her hands.

"Annabeth! Magan, what happened?" I sat Annabeth up and looked at Magan.

"We were talking and then this monster wave.. it just swallowed us. I wasn't wet and I could breathe and I saw this, shadow by her. She was trying to fight back, but she, she couldn't. I was yelling at the shadow. Telling him to stop. Then I told it to go back, and the water went back and the shadow left. And she was lying on the sand." She looked scared and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Is that all? Did it say anything?" I knew there was something else she wasn't saying.

"Yes. He told me that he would come back. He would take revenge on the children of Poseidon. I think he was confused when he attack Annabeth. Like he thought she was me."

I looked down at Annabeth. Then back at the ocean. I stood up and thought of the water in her lungs. I moved my hand upward and the water came out of her mouth and dropped in the sand. I caught my breath as soon as Annabeth started coughing.

"What happened?" She sat up and looked at me.

"You were attacked... underwater." She gave me a confused look, then anger crossed her face.

"The shadow... How could I be so stupid! I should have told Chiron about what Kelli said. Then I would have been more careful... It's obvious whoever she was talking about has it out for you and Magan. I'm supposed to think! Think think think think th-"

"Annabeth... it's not your fault."It was Chiron who spoke up now." I understand that you were working some things out yesterday. Your job now is to help. We need to figure out what these... encounters mean. I'll go see what I can do." He did his signature nod and galloped off.

"I'm just glad your alright." She smiled and then winced.

"Umm, your arm." Magan pointed to Annabeth's right arm. There was a large gash on her wrist.

"Oh Gods. Come on. Let's go get someone to fix that." Me and Magan helped her up and started toward the Apollo cabin.

When we got there, I went and found Jason Gallaway, a son of Apollo who's a good friend of mine.

"Hey, Percy. What's up?" Jason walked over to me and punched me in the arm then nodded at Annabeth and Magan. He was our age and had first come to camp at the end of last summer, but no one doubted his talent.

"There was a, accident at the beach and Annabeth got hurt." He looked at the cut, went into the cabin and came back out a couple seconds later with a piece of ambrosia, some bandages, and something else. He rubbed the jelly-looking stuff on the cut and it stopped bleeding. He gave her the small piece of ambrosia and wrapped her arm. He stepped back and gave a nod of approval.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. See you later?" He gave me a questioning look.

"See you later, Gallaway." I flashed a smile.

"Back at ya, Jackson." He turned and started back towards his cabin.

"Thanks again!" Annabeth gave a quick wave and turned towards me with a serious look on her face.

"We have to go talk to Chiron, again." Annabeth gave me one of her looks.

"I know. I'm just glad your okay." I gave her a hug, then leaned in for a kiss. My lips met, something. I opened my eyes and saw a hand and a shocked Annabeth's face.

"Save it for later lovebirds. We just might have a world to save." Magan released my face and began walking.

"Again." I heard Annabeth quietly mumble.

"She's probably right, you know." She pondered on this, quickly agreed, and we ran to catch up to my crazy sister.

* * *

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Chapter 4 is here! Please enjoy this as I had quite a fun time writing this. With my personality, humor has to be somewhere! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What could possibly go wrong**

"So this shadow, it knows something we don't." Chiron had his hand on his chin and was thinking deeply.

"Are we going to do something? We have too. It obviously isn't a monster since it got inside the camp borders. It could easily do it again."

Annabeth, being the leader of the Athena cabin had talked to Chiron about a cabin leader meeting. This included me for Poseidon (though Magan was allowed to come), Clarisse for Ares, Jason for Apollo, Travis and Connor for Hermes, Nico for Hades, Jaci for Aphrodite, and a couple more I didn't recognize.

"I think Percy and Magan should go check it out." Clarisse sneered when she said our names.

"That actually isn't a bad idea. Though we all know_ you're_ hoping the thing's going to show up again." Jason smirked at Clarisse. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Percy and Magan, go. If you find anything, come back right away. You are dismissed." Everyone got up and said a quick good luck to me and Magan. Jaci, who took Silena's place, threw her arms around me and gave me a little too friendly hug.

"Good luck, big hero." She gave me a big smile. Annabeth glared at her when she skipped out the door.

"Be careful. I want to know everything when you get back." I nodded my head and gave Annabeth a hug and she walked out the door. Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am to have her. I searched around me and saw my sister. Magan looked like she was going to punch the next guy that came up to her as we were walking to the beach.

* * *

When we got to the beach, I kicked off my shoes and threw my shirt on the sand, eager to get in the water. I got to my knees before I noticed that Magan wasn't following me.

"Are you coming? The water's great!" I let out a chuckle, trying to make a joke, since we couldn't get wet unless we wanted to. She gave me a weird look. "Or not. What's up?"

"I uh... I don't know how this works. I mean the water." She looked down at her feet and was twirling her hair. She looked up and stifled a smile.

"Well, come on in. I'll tell you all about it." She slipped her feet out of her shoes and slowly walked into the water. She dipped her foot in and out of the water for a minute. I stayed where I was and waited for her to be comfortable.

"I- How… how is this possible?" She was up to her mid-calf now.

"You won't get wet unless you want to." I flashed my signature 'Yes, I'm smart sometimes' smile. She walked until she was right beside me, looking at me, waiting for the next instruction.

"Now what? We look for something out of the ordinary? I don't see anything, let's go." She turned and started walking. I smirked as a light bulb lit up over my head.

"A daughter of Poseidon, scared of the water?" I kept my smirk on my face. She stopped and slightly turned her head.

"I'm not scared! I just… I'm not a really good swimmer."

"Who said anything about swimming?" I pushed the water down, making the sand beneath us disappear. She screamed and then realized she was underwater. I was holding her arm, knowing she would probably sink if I didn't. Not that anything would happen if she did.

"I'm breathing." She took deep breathes in wonder.

"Wow. Shocker. Let's go." I kept holding her arm and told her about controlling the currents and talking to the horses and everything else important.

She stopped suddenly and looked around.

"I heard something." I listened and pulled us a little deeper. I looked around. It was pretty dark. I smiled when I saw the heated shape of a familiar creature.

"There. It's just ahippocampus." She gazed at the creature.

"It's beautiful… and I can hear it?" She reached out toward it, and it cringed away.

"It's okay, she's like me." I was petting the creature and she reached toward it again. This time it leaned into her hand. The hippocampus whinnied and quickly swam away.

"I can't believe I didn't know about any of this until a few days ago. How can this… world be so hidden?"

"The Mist. It's a force that changes what mortals see. It can effect half- bloods. When I first met Tyson, I didn't realize he was a Cyclops until I really focused on his face. Some mortals can see through it though, like our mom." I completely regretted what I said after it was too late.

"Our? Did you say our?"

"Oh, yea. Umm… We have the same mom too. Surprise!"

This time it was _her_ who looked like she was going to throw up.

"But let's talk about that later. Do you remember when Mt. St. Helens blew up?" We were slowly making our way back up to the surface and back to shore.

"Yea. I remember. What about it?"

"That was me. I was fighting some telekines in one of Hephaestus's workshops and I drew the water and exploded into the lava. I landed on an enchanted island with a nymph named Calypso. I stayed there while I healed. I came back 2 weeks later. Just in time. They were pronouncing me dead and burning my shroud. "

"Wow. So what was really going on? I know Manhattan wasn't trashed for just any _mortal_ reason."

"That's a long story. I'll tell you sometime soon."

"Okay. But I want to try something before we head back." She closed her eyes and I could feel the water begin to swirl around us.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a whirlpool." She said this like she did it every day.

"What! No! That's completely crazy!" I had my head in between my hands and was trying to reverse the flow of the water, but I was panicking. And it wasn't working.

"This is all completely crazy, let me try just this. Please?" She was giving me and innocent face keeping the water at a steady flow.

I couldn't resist. "Fine. But not one word about this when we get back." She smiled and the water moved faster and faster until it stopped. It felt like it exploded. I was shot back 20 feet and I couldn't see. I made the water still and my eyes widened when I saw a fragment of my pants floating in front of me. I grabbed a piece of seaweed and wrapped it around myself. Then I kicked up the dust again.

"Magan! Do you have clothes?" I thought about this for a second. "Or something?"

"...Or something! How bout' you?"

"Yea." I stilled the water once more and saw her to my right. She had some seaweed wrapped around her as well. I shot towards her. "Told you it was completely crazy." I smiled.

"Shut up. Let's get back to camp. _Without_ anybody seeing us." She nodded her head and we rocketed towards camp.

We got in our cabin without anybody seeing us, quickly got into some clothes, and went and got Annabeth.

* * *

"So you didn't see anything? Nothing out of the ordinary?" This was one of the first times I'd seen her completely stumped.

"Nothing. Zilch. Nada." Magan was examining her nails, obviously bored with the conversation. She vaguely reminded me of Thalia, daughter of Zeus and hunter of Lady Artemis.

"There has to be somewhere he's hiding. He can't just be swimming around in the ocean." Annabeth put her hands through her hair.

"I don't know. We're going to have to wait and see, I guess. If we can't track him, we'll have to wait for him." I shrugged my shoulders at my answer while Annabeth's face lit up. She hopped toward me and gave me a hug.

"That's it! We have to find a reason for him to come back. If only we knew exactly what he's after…" She sat back down and got lost in her thoughts once more.

"Me and Percy. He said he would take revenge on the children of Poseidon when we were attacked." Annabeth looked at Magan, then at me.

"You know what that means. Percy…" Annabeth gave me a warning look.

"Let's tell Chiron first. Then we can decide if that's necessary." Magan rolled her eyes, oblivious to the serious conversation that was taking place.

It was at times like these that Magan reminded me of myself. I remember when I wasn't allowed to know the prophecy that decided the fate of Olympus. Magan has done extremely well. She has taken in a lot for just being introduced to the world of the Gods. But there is still some stuff that she is clueless about. Like the war that just ended and our very own oracle.

* * *

"So this mystery visitor is still, a mystery?" Chiron had his hand on his chin, striking his most signature pose.

"No. The only thing we saw was a hippocampus, but those aren't out of the ordinary." I was leaning against a tree with Annabeth. We had found Chiron by the edge of the forest ending an archery class with a few new campers.

"Well, all I can say is that you and Magan can never be alone. With the _empousai_ and now this, it is clear that someone has created some sort of… cult. And they have it out for you and Magan."

I looked at Annabeth. We both knew what the other was thinking.

"Chiron, do you think that maybe, we should have Magan or somebody go and, I don't know… talk to the…" I left my sentence hanging, unsure as to whether I was insane or right. I furrowed my eyebrows, waiting for the answer.

"Actually, that is not a bad idea. We have absolutely no idea what is going on and the Rachel is the only person…err, spirit that would know. Go get Magan and take her. I'll be there waiting." Chiron galloped off, leaving me and Annabeth to go get Magan, who was currently milking the attention from every 12 to 13 year old guy at camp.

Annabeth and I finally found her sitting on the ground by the arena talking to Nico. They seemed to become close friends in the past few days.

"Hey Magan!" I waved over to my sister. She turned away from Nico and gave an angry huff when she saw me. She and Nico stood and walked over.

"Yes?" She had her arms crossed across her chest and was glaring at me.

"You need to come with us to see the oracle." She looked at me with a confused look. Annabeth grabbed her arm.

"We'll explain when we get there." Nico followed us. I shrugged my shoulders and fell in step with the powerful half-blood.

"So what exactly has been going on?" Nico looked at me. I became aware that Nico had grown during the past school year, which I made through the whole year without some sort of mythological incident. Anyway, he had grown about 2 inches taller and looked more toned then last summer. He wasn't the little 10 year old kid I helped save 3 years ago. Of course, I knew he would beat me up if I said that out loud.

"We don't really know. The only thing we do know is that it's a group and they have it out for me and Magan." He tensed when I said the last part of that sentence.

"They have it out for you? Like they want revenge?" Anger flashed in his near black eyes.

"You got it, buddy." He started walking faster and was mumbling gods- know-what under his breath. We continued our walk to the Big House in silence.

When we arrived, we told the story about the oracle and implanted yet another "myth" in Magan's mind.

"So there really is and Oracle of Delphi? And she really tells the future?"

"Kinda. It's more like a riddle. You have to look at it from every way to figure it out." Annabeth was tapping her foot. We had gone over this once and we just wanted to get this over with.

"Alright. So when I go in I'll…" Magan made a hand gesture, trying to get someone to answer this for the 3rd time.

"Just go in and ask your question." Annabeth opened the door and pushed her inside. We all glared at her.

"Sorry. I can't stand it. I can't stand waiting. People are in trouble and I think this is a bigger problem then we imagined." I gave Chiron a wary look. When Annabeth is like this, she's usually right.

We waited for what seemed like hours when the door slowly creaked open. I didn't see my sister Magan when she walked out the door. I saw a small fragile girl, shaking and unmoving. Her eyes widened and she sat down on the floor, curled into a ball, and let tears spill out of her ocean eyes. My protective side revealed itself and I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. We sat on the ground for a few minutes while she calmed down. She looked at me and the only thing I saw was a horrified look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nico sat down in front of us, sincerely concerned.

"Why… What… I, I don't know."

"Can you tell us what she said? Is it helpful?" Chiron's hooves pattered the ground impatiently, while Annabeth just stood there, staring at the ground with a blank look on her face.

"Yea… err, can I get a piece of paper?" Chiron nodded and came back with a pen and notepad. Magan started writing furiously. She looked at what she wrote, and showed it to Nico, who dropped his mouth when he read it. She gave it to Chiron, who gasped, then handed it to me. I read aloud, afraid of what I would do if I didn't. I looked at Annabeth, and began reading the prophecy.

"_Old lover of Poseidon has awoken at last_

_She will wreak havoc on him for the past_

_The chosen 5 will travel the sea_

_They must make a stop to unlock the key_

_Descendants of Poseidon are put to the test_

_To save the world and destroy her nest_

_All will stay together and build a strategy_

_While the destiny is fulfilled for immortality"_

* * *

**Okay! There it is. I'm not sure if I want to finish the prophecy in this book or maybe try and write a 7th. I guess it depends on what I have to write about and how many review I get! I will take any advice or suggestions. no hard feelings! **


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Wow, please don't hate me. IT'S FINALLY HERE. I'm extremely sorry it is short, but I figured you probably just wanted something instead of silence. I am currently working on the 6th chapter already, so expect anytime in the next month. Also, I'll be done with school next month so that means MORE TIME TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS! Now for some replies I have to some reviews. Sorry because of the grammar mistakes, I would rather publish without re-reading 27 times in order to give you guys something to read. Yea, I know there are some different things, I am not a replica of Rick Riordan. My fan fiction is not directly aimed towards 4th graders, I am 18 years old and would like to add a bit more maturity while still targeting a wide audience. I choose to write in 1st person because that is what I feel most comfortable writing in. Percy is angry because this is the first sibling he has had prolonged interactions with and also because she was born during the time when the Big Three were not supposed to be having affairs with mortals. Jaci is a character I made up, people die and they must be replaced. Expect made up characters, people! Nico does whatever he wants because that's how I interpret him, but I tried to address that in this chapter. Julienne Lim, I have tried getting in contact with you but simply cannot, so message me or email me at sparklekait1 . And the same with Sophia! Alright, NOW READ TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT AND I WILL POST THE 6TH CHAPTER ASAP.**

* * *

5: Answers

After the oracle incident, we all decided to call it a night. Magan didn't attend dinner, and she made it clear she wanted alone time after seeing the oracle. Which left Annabeth, Nico, and I with Chiron to argue about who was coming on the journey. We all knew who had to go, though. As much as I didn't like it, Magan had to come. In the end, we settled on me, Magan, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico. Nico demanded to come. I figured he should be heading back down to the Underworld soon, but I decided against saying anything after seeing the emotion in his typically emotionless eyes. We left the Big House, and silently went our own ways. I decided to head down to the beach and clear my mind a little. I sat on the moonlit sand thinking about the prophecy and what would happen next.

"I've been waiting for you to find out." I glanced up to see my father rising out of the sea. His presence comforts me despite all that has happened lately.

"You have some explaining to do." I smiled at him as he walked over to sit next to me, and a crease of worry appeared on his brow line.

"Have you ever heard the story of Alantis?" I nodded at Poseidon, and began to feel worried at what was coming. "Well it's not all what it seems of course. When I was younger, oh about 11,000 years ago, I was in love with a mortal woman named Cleito. I tried to protect her on Atlantis, and created a dwelling place in the middle of the island surrounded with rings of water and land. Cleito gave birth to five sets of twin boys who became the first rulers of Atlantis. The island was divided among the brothers, Atlas, the eldest, was given control over the central hill and surrounding areas. For generations, the Atlanteans lived simple, virtuous lives. But slowly, they began to change. Greed and power began to corrupt them. When Zeus saw the immorality of the Atlanteans, he gathered the other Gods to determine a suitable punishment. Soon, in one violent surge it was gone. The island of Atlantis, its people, its memory, and Cleito, were swallowed by the sea. At least, I had always believed Cleito was gone. I hypothesize that my protection around her was more powerful than initially believed. She must have lived, and immortality found her through the magic of the sea, an enemy, or perhaps even the surge of power that washed away Atlantis. She's coming back, and coming back angry. I believe that she will try to bring Atlantis back, which could create a storm that washes away everything around the island. This is where you and your friends come in. I'm afraid that if I come close to her, she will just get even angrier. The only way I can help you is by giving you these." Poseidon handed me 3 necklaces that each had 5 pearls. "You and Magan can go into the ocean, but your other quest members will need these. These necklaces will allow them to have the same powers of you and Magan, granted they will be less powerful. There are 5 pearls for 5 days, at the end of each day, the pearl will turn black, and the necklace will become useless once all pearls are black. 5 days is all I can allow you."

"Thank you. We will win this, father. I don't want to be a solution for the Gods mistakes, but I see that Cleito is something that could have never been foreseen. I will share this with the others in the morning, and we'll leave as soon as possible." I looked at my father with all the determination in the world.

"I know you will gain the world from this quest, Percy. You deserve everything that you will happen at the end of this. Please tell her that I only loved her and never meant for anything like this to happen." Poseidon smiled sadly at me, sadness of his crazed love, and sadness of something else that I couldn't decipher. I ignored the foreshadowing of a bigger quest, and nodded at him. "I will. Thank you again." Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder very fatherly, and descended back into the ocean.

I returned back to my cabin, where Magan was asleep already. I quietly got in bed and was not prepared for the nightmare that would wake me in the morning. All I remembered Annabeth screaming and light shining around our bodies. I really hoped this wasn't one of those dreams that mean something.

Magan was already out of the cabin, so I decided to use the fountain in the corner of my room to Iris message Mom.

"Percy, this really isn't a good time but I can talk for a little bit. I'm so glad you've called!" She smiled and I instantly felt better.

"Hey Mom, everything is going great, but I was actually calling to let you know I'm leaving on a quest. I'll only be gone for 5 days or so, so I'll call you again when I get back."

"Alright Percy, just be careful and tell me everything that's been going on since you've been at camp. I love you." Mom smiled, but looked worried at the same time.

"Don't worry Mom, I will. I love you too." I watched as she dissipated from the air. "Boy do I have some explaining to do." I laughed and headed out to find Chiron and everyone else to let them know what Poseidon told me. I never heard the door close, but the thought was lost.

* * *

What Percy didn't see was the reason why the door didn't close.

"Oh, she has everything to worry about." The figure smiled menacingly.


End file.
